Digital documents are widespread in society today. However, at some point or another, it usually becomes necessary to print these documents in order to complete or execute them. Businesses, government agencies, and individuals are seeking methods of keeping documents in the digital domain for the life of the document, from cradle to grave. One reason this objective has evaded many is due to the need to sign documents in order to execute them. Although digital signatures are supported in some applications, the functionality is not intuitive and doesn't meet some basic customer requirements, for instance signature verification capability in foreign environments may not be possible.
Previous systems for digital signing require a user to pick a signing certificate from a non-intuitive list of computer signing certificates. Signing certificates may be purchased from a signing authority. However, there is no intuitive way to sign electronic documents. Most implementations show canned, generally textual only, representations. However, canned pictures of signatures are very different than the intuitive practice of actually taking a pen and writing or scrawling a signature on each signature line of a document.
Accordingly there is an unaddressed need in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.